


Self-Care

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Malasadas, Masturbation, Other, Stuffing, aged up character, sometimes you just need some good ol’ self care ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Hau has had a long week and indulges in a little bit of kinky self care.(Warning- this is kink smut. Read the tags and please be aware of if you think it may trigger you.)(Also obvs Hau is aged up here because in the games he’s like 12? He’s about 18 here and I hc him to have grown up into a gorgeous thicc broad-shouldered surfer dude)





	Self-Care

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- this is kink smut and could be triggering to read if you have a history of eating disorder! Please be safe and gentle with yourself! And also if it ain’t your kink ya ain’t gonna find anything else here....
> 
> Everyone else- hope you enjoy! It’s been a long time since I posted!

He was a pervert, he knew that, but times like this... it was so difficult not to let himself indulge. 

He’d had a stressful kind of week- the kind of time when nothing too bad had happened, just loads of little things piling up on top of each other and it never seemed to let up.

He was tired. He was hungry.

But most of all, he was horny as hell. He’d snatched a few minutes here and there to try to take care of it, but it just never seemed to be enough and he was full of bristling, restless energy that kept pooling and sliding up and down his spine in a way that was totally maddening when he didn’t have the chance to see to himself properly.

Well. He was long overdue for a proper jerkoff session, and tonight was the night. His grandpa was out until 10 teaching a self-defence workshop, and land spirits, was he gonna make the most of it. 

He’d actually gone to the store a little before his grandpa was due to leave to buy food- the better to avoid any potential questions over where such-and-such ingredients had gone or why something or other was missing- and he’d gone a bit overboard. Well. Possibly. He was looking forward to the challenge. 

He’d made vegan chilli for dinner- which technically was healthy even though he planned on eating way too much of the four or so portions there were- and he had potato chips, ice cream, chocolate and nanab berries for snacks. And malasadas, of course.

He dug his hands into his soft belly as he waited for the chilli to finish cooking, leaning against the counter and looking down at himself with a grin. Times like this, he really loved that he had so much there to play with even on an empty stomach, the feeling of so much roundness under his hands sending primal satisfaction straight through him. He was half considering rubbing one out before he even got started, just to properly appreciate his gut.

But, the anticipation was part of it, so he moved to turn off the stove and got himself a generous helping of chilli to start off with, sitting down at the table and scrolling through his phone distractedly as he ate. 

He took it slowly, giving himself plenty of time and belly rubs to ease himself into it. Man, he felt so dirty but it just felt so r i g h t eating like this, wanting to be big and fat and full... 

Two more helpings later, and he was really starting to feel it. He’d put his phone down so he’d have a hand free to constantly knead his stomach, and the waistband of his shorts was starting to dig in, but he wasn’t uncomfortable yet. He chugged some water and pushed his bowl away, ready to move on to the junk food. He had a nanab first though, as if he hadn’t got all of his 5 a day from 3 helpings of veggie chilli- but it was nice and mild after the spicy food, and the creamy taste of it belied how it was still quite heavy settling into him, and he was in the mood for more heavy. He had another before cracking open the tub of ice cream, which was thoroughly melted enough to eat by now. 

He grunted as he ate the first spoonful- it was good, really good. Thick, chocolatey ice cream with chunks of brownie and caramel sauce drizzled through... it really hit the spot whenever he was craving sugar and it didn’t let him down now. He popped open the button of his shorts to allow him to enjoy it more and sighed as his gut expanded into the new space. 

He finished the carton- it was only a pint, after all- and leaned back, rubbing over his belly and taking stock of how much room he had left. He was getting really big now- it wasn’t painful yet but it soon would be, his stomach sitting solidly in his lap, about 5 inches out at its widest point, round and full and wonderful. And he hadn’t even started on the malasadas yet... 

He heaved himself up to his feet and set about clearing away the stuff from dinner to give himself a break, then grabbed the malasadas and some water and retreated back into his room for dessert.

Lying down felt better. He sprawled out on his bed with his eyes shut for a while, just f e e l i n g what he’d done to himself with a delirious grin on his face. One hand drifted lower to cup his dick through his shorts, which by now was straining almost as hard as his poor stretched out belly. They were starting to get sticky with pre and far too tight so he wriggled them out from under him with his boxers and chucked them away across the room, relishing how every shift in movement sent a little jolt across his too-tight belly.

He got some more water and debated with himself as the tempting smell of fried dough wafted over to him.

Ah, what the hell. 

He opened the bag and bit into a malasada, trying not to get any sugar or crumbs on his bedsheets. Sure, he was gonna wash ‘em after his little jerkoff party, but it was the principle. 

He was really full now, sweating and heavy and feeling so lazy it was an effort even to take himself in hand and start pumping even as he reached for another donut with the other. 

He groaned and arched back into the pillows when he was done, pushing up his t-shirt and rubbing his belly with both hands even as he rocked his hips restlessly, craving more stimulation. It woulda been nice to have someone else to take care of that, he thought a tad sadly, before shaking his head and reaching back down to cup and roll his sweaty balls. 

The wistful thought passed and he felt himself drift higher, setting a lazy pace with his hands and the slow rocking of his hips as he idly dragged his fingernails across the taught skin of his belly. That made him tense up and shudder, so he did it again, combing his nails over it and then scraping higher, past his peaked nipples under his bunched-up shirt, up to his neck to the sensitive skin under his ear that made him sigh. 

He didn’t need to be quiet- if there was ever a time to be loud, it was today, with no one home to hear him- but he was never that loud on his own. 

He sat up to get some water, torn between how hot it was getting in the room and how full he was. He wished he’d cracked a window but the prospect of getting up and leaving his cock alone wasn’t very appealing.

He got a bit more rough with himself as the pleasure intensified, gripping himself almost too hard and groaning as he felt himself getting closer... his stomach was starting to hurt now as he bucked his hips up into his hand and it was hard to breathe with all the extra mass inside him but that just helped remind him of how fat he’d gotten which made him thrash about even more- oh man, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation and then he was arching back again as he was coming, rubbing his belly and practically wringing out his dick as he rode it out, gasping for breath and then finally collapsing onto the mattress with a satisfied groan. 

He laid there, breathing heavily and feeling the cold sheen of sweat on his skin and the sticky mess between his legs that had somehow gotten everywhere... 

Not bothering to clean up when he fully intended to get dirty again, he reached for his phone and set an alarm for half an hour before his gramps was due back, just in case, then settled back down and shut his eyes, tenderly rubbing his sore belly, and let himself drift off into a sated, gluttonous doze. 

Man, he may be a pervert, but how was he supposed to help it when it felt so fucking fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It feels good to post something again- I’m gonna try to bash through some more of the things in my wip folder so you never know, I might update sometime in the future....
> 
> (In other news, I actually tried malasadas the other day and they tasted ... exactly the same as English doughnuts. I’ve never felt so betrayed.)


End file.
